


Hearing Rain and Tasting Tears

by etymology_of_etymology



Series: Hug the Cook [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology
Summary: He woke up to the sound of rain; the sound of the rain and the taste of his own tears.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Hug the Cook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Hearing Rain and Tasting Tears

He woke up to the sound of rain; the sound of the rain and the taste of his own tears.

The hardness of the wooden hammock reminded him of where he was. He was on the Sunny. These were not the too fluffy pillows or the feathered blankets of shitty royalty, of those Germa bastards. He was safe. He was home. He needed a smoke.

Sanji carefully made his way out of the men's quarters. He rubbed at his still wet eyes as he walked on to the deck. 

"Shit." Right, it was raining. The memory of lighter clicking in the rain ran through his head and suddenly he really didn't want to be outside. He wanted to be in the kitchen. Sanji took a breath and headed across the deck to the galley.

Inside he could breathe again, after all this was his space. "Tea. I just need some tea." So, Sanji got to work on making himself a cup of chamomile. "I'm fine. I'm not there anymore. I'm safe. Everyone is safe." But that didn't stop his hands from trembling as he poured the tea into a mug.

There was the sound of the door opening and then a voice softly said. "Sanji."  


At the sound of his own name Sanji almost dropped everything. He would have if it weren't for the hands taking what he had been holding and setting it down on the counter. "Luffy?" Sanji asked. It was a stupid question, because who else could reach across the room other than the rubber bastard? Of course it was Luffy. Of course it was the man Sanji had sworn to follow and then abandoned because his shitty past had caught up with him. Of course it was his captain.

Then arms were wrapped around him and he was crying again. Tears were running down his face and his nose was full of mucus. All he could do was wrap his own arms around Luffy and bury his face into his captain's neck. Luffy smelled of rubber and straw. Luffy smelled of safety and home.   


"I..I..." Sanji started to say. Damn, he didn't even know what he wanted to say. To explain? To apologize?

"Sshhh," said Luffy. That's right, Luffy understood already. Maybe he didn't know why he had found Sanji crying over tea in the middle of the night, but Luffy understood what he needed. "It's okay, Sanji. I'm here. Just breathe." Luffy's hand was stroking his back.  


After a while the tears stopped, but Luffy didn't let go. If anything, Luffy only hugged him tighter.

"Nightmare," Sanji whispered, because even if Luffy didn't need or want an explanation he still felt that he owned him one.  


"Hhmmm," was Luffy's response. He wouldn't ask what the nightmare was about, that wasn't his way. "Do you want your tea?"

"My what?"

"Your tea, before it gets cold."

"Yeah." Sanji's head was still nestled in the crook of Luffy's neck. Everything was alright now. His captain was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also written another version of this fic from Luffy's POV. The title is "[Time to Raid the Fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165992)." Please check it out.


End file.
